summer paradise
by QueenBzzz
Summary: Cinco garotas moram em uma ilha e trabalham como camareiras no hotel Summer Paradise, então elas conhecem cinco garotos que podem mudar suas vidas.Summary horrendo fic bem melhor então boa leitura!:D Cap 11 último capítulo da fic! Não percam 8D
1. Isso é paradise!

**Escritora nova na área!**

**Aviso: **Naruto não me pertence se pertencesse eu daria uns toques na história.

Era só isso mesmo.

Boa leitura!

** SUMMER PARADISE**

**Isso é Paradise!**

Ino, SAkura, Hinata, Tenten e Temari, moram juntas em uma ilha (Que é um verdadeiro cartão postal)e trabalham em um hotel chamado Summer Paradise (meio período).

BORA GENTE NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!Temari berrava esperando as outras na porta da casa desesperada

CALMA CRIATURA, JÁ ESTAMOS INDO!Ino gritava no mesmo tom que a outra.

Menina parem de gritar por dois motivos. Ino como você quer que ela se acalme se você também fica berrando aí. Segundo motivo daqui a pouco o vizinho vai ligar para o hospício pra buscar a gente!Sakura parecia tentar acalmar as coisas.

Der repente um velhinho muito simpático apareceu na porta da casa.

Meninas está tudo bem? È que eu ouvi uns gritos e resolvi ver o que era.

Não avisei "O.o.

Está tudo bem. Mas ainda assim obrigada pela atenção. Hinata tentava se desculpar.

Qualquer coisa podem chamar.

As cinco se apertaram em um carro velho caindo aos pedaços e foram pro trabalho.

**No Summer Paradise**

O uniforme era uma saia pregueada azul-claro uma camisa branca de mangas tipo camiseta com o símbolo do hotel (que era uma canga estirada no chão com um guarda-sol) cabelos presos em um coque com uma redinha branca e tênis.

Foram à diretoria.

Sakura, Tenten e Ino vocês vão para a suíte presidencial.

Temari quarto 103.

Hinata quarto 104.

_**Suíte presidencial.**_

Ao abrirem a porta se depararam com um quarto lindo em frente a elas havia uma sala enorme e em cada um dos lados havia três portas sendo que em um dos lados uma porta era um banheiro e do outro lado as três eram quartos.

CARACA que lugar massa que louco. Dizia uma garota de cabelos loiros.

Vamos trabalhar gente!Uma outra garota de cabelos róseos respondeu.

Estraga prazeres!A morena respondeu.

Tenten foi para o banheiro, Sakura para um dos quartos e Ino ficou na sala.

Ino caminha até a porta de vidro e vai para a varanda, ao sair ela tropeça no borrifador que deixou no chão e cai no sofá (que fica do lado da porta).

Começou ar rir descontroladamente de si mesma, e Se virou pro outro lado (ela tava virada pro encosto do sofá) pra poder se levantar viu cinco garotos olhando pra ela com cara deo que é que essa louca ta fazendo aí ´´.

Mil desculpas e...eu posso explicar.È que eu fui limpar a varanda e...

Não tem problema, como é o seu nome mesmo?Dizia um loiro muito simpático enquanto ajudava a garota a levantar-se.

Ino.

Eu sou o Naruto ,Ino-chan.

As outras duas perceberam a agitação e também foram para a sala.

Desculpem pela Ino é que ela anda um pouco distraída. Disse Tenten.

Bom nós já vamos, tchau. Disse a mesma sendo seguida pelas outras duas.

Vocês viram o ruivinho?Perguntava Ino entusiasmada.

Prefiro o de olhos pérola. Disse Tenten entre suspiros.

Que, sou mais aquele de cabelos pretos e olhos ônix.

Que bom que não vai ter briga!Disse Ino.(Credo acabaram de ver os caras nem se conheceram).

**Na **_**suíte presidencial.**_

Naruto, agente nem conhece essas garotas sê já fica todo se oferecendo aí.Disse Neji em tom muito sério.

Não é todo dia que se conhecem umas gatas dessas, só queria puxar assunto e eu não tava me oferecendo.

Mas nós temos que concordar com eles que são umas gatas mesmo. Shikamaru respondeu.

**Na casa delas (depois do expediente)**

Geeeeeeeeeente eu a Sakura e a Tenten, vimos uns gatinhos lá na suíte presidencial. Disse Ino muito entusiasmada.

GATINHOS?Você tem coragem de dizer que eles são GATINHOS?Disse Tenten com cara de desaprovação.

você não achou não?Perguntou Sakura.

Eles são uns GATÕES, isso sim. (como vocês podem ver a Temten é muito discreta).

Com eles você é educada né?Ino disse isso com uma expressão assustadora no rosto.

Precisava consertar a imagem negativa que vocês passaram pra eles.

Como assim explica essa história direito. Temari perguntou intrigada.

Aí elas explicaram tudo o que aconteceu naquela hora.

Vamos dar uma saidinha eu to cansada de só ficar em casa e ir pro trabalho.Disse Temari fazendo uma encenação com os dedos de como era fica só em casa e no trabalho.Que tal ir à praia?

Claro!Todas as outras disseram em uníssono.

_**Um tempinho (lê-se tempão) depois**_

Estavam todas prontas na sala.

Temari usava uma saia jeans azul escuro, uma regata rosa shoking com seu biquíni branco por baixo e uma rasteirinha da cor da blusa cabelos presos nas habituais quatro marias-chiquinhas.

Hinata vestia um vestido lilás de alça grossa daqueles com dois bolsos (um de cada lado) com seu biquíni rosa bebê por baixo e havaianas brancas.

Tenten usava um short-saia rosa shoking, uma regata branca com seu biquni preto por baixo havaianas prateadas, cabelos soltos.

Sakura usava um vestido branco com detalhes rosa shoking com seu biquíni da mesma cor por baixo e Ipanema romantique (gomen não sei se é assim que se escreve) aquela que é estampa em volta com uma estampa romântica, cabelos soltos.

Ino usava uma camisetinha baby look de manga curta vermelha biquíni da mesma cor por baixo, um short jeans azul claro e suas havaianas de cerejinha, cabelos presos com o habitual rabo de cavalo.

Vamos?Perguntou Hinata.

Vamos!As outras responderam novamente juntas em uníssono.

Elas não sabiam o que as esperava naquela praia.


	2. party on the beach

Olá gente mais um capítulo na área.

**Avisos**: Naruto não me pertence

Boa leitura: D

-Fala

pensamento

(fala minha)

**PARTY ON THE BEACH**

As cinco chagaram na praia desceram do carro já estacionado e foram procurar uma mesinha (aff odeio procurar essas mesinhas) e tiveram uma surpresa. (momento de suspense).

Cinco garotos parados a sua frente olhando pra elas.

-INO-CHAN!Um garoto loiro vinha gritando.

Antes que qualquer palavra fosse proferida Temari virou-se para Ino com cara de assustada.

-Quem é esse cara?

-É um dos caras que agente falou.Ino cochichou no ouvido da amiga.

-Vocês não mencionaram que além de lindos eles também eram loucos. Temari cochichou novamente para Ino fazendo a garota rir.

-Bom gente me deixa apresentar meus amigos pra vocês. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, e o Gaara...

Antes que ele se apresentasse a Temari novamente o interrompeu.

-GAARA?

-Claro, Temari ta achando que é quem a sua avó.

Instantaneamente todos se viraram para os dois.

-VOCÊS SE CONHECEM?

-Somos irmãos. Temari respondeu.

-Agora que a confusão já acabou vou apresentar minhas amigas pra vocês. Sakura, Temari, Tenten, e a Hinata.

-Vamos continuar procurando uma mesinha? Shikamaru perguntou olhando os outros com uma cara estranha.

-Finalmente o abacaxi teve uma boa idéia. Sasuke zombando do amigo.

-Eu não sou um abacaxi!Respondeu com um tom meio agressivo na voz.

-Vamos sentar logo!Neji disse apontando uma mesinha (não me perguntem como se acha uma mesinha de dez lugares na praia porque eu não sei).

Todos se sentaram

Ficaram ali conversando até chegar a certo assunto...

-Qual foi o maior mico que vocês já pagaram?Ino perguntou interessada.

-Isso é pergunta que se faça?Sasuke retrucou.

-Lógico que é!Ino retrucou o garoto quase gritando.

Todos observavam os dois com enormes gotas.

-Nem me lembre que coisa problemática. Disse Shikamaru botando a mão na testa.

-Foi muito engraçado!Naruto ria.

-Conta!Tenten falou toda entusiasmada.

-Quando eu tinha 12 anos eu gostava de uma garota, e usava aparelho aí um dia ela se declarou pra mim, e aí ela foi me beijar e ela também usava aparelho então agente se enroscou só isso.

-Esqueceu de contar o que aconteceu depois. Foram parar no dentista!Finalizou Naruto.

Todos começaram a rir menos o Shiikamaru que ficou sério.

-Ah gente coitado logo no primeiro beijo, tadinho.Temari apertava as bochechas do garoto.

-Va..vamos na..dar um pouco ge..nte?Hinata perguntou voltando-se para o mar.

As meninas foram ao carro deixaram suas coisas nele e os meninos fizeram o mesmo e quase todos caminharam pro mar.

-Você vai ficar aí.Ino voltou-se para um garoto ruivo que encontrava-se encostado na mesa que anteriormente estavam.

-Vou.o garoto respondeu.

-Não acredito que você vem passear com seus amigos e fica só olhando eles se divertirem!Nada disso você vem sim!

-E se eu não quiser. Respndeu seco.

-Foi você quem pediu. Ela sai puxando ele pelo braço e no meio do caminho ela para.

-Quem deixou você fazer isso, garota?

-Eu.

Ele se solta e sai indo em direção aos outros.

-Garota impertinente, quem ela pensa que é.

Ela ficou pra trás rindo de si mesma.

-ai que fofo se acha o cara´´-.Pera aí como assim, sai da minha cabeça seu grosso isso aí você é um grosso.

-Quem é grosso. Ino acordou de seus pensaments ao ouvir o que Sakura disse.

-Responde menina!

-Ninguém nada não. Eu falei isso será que...OMG Tomara que eu não tenha falado mais que isso.

Caminhou com a amiga até os outros.

A tarde e a noite passaram voando já era bem tarde quando alguém decidiu lembrar-se das horas.

-OMG. JÁ É MEIA-NOITE! Naruto saiu correndo em círculos e gritando.

-Calma Naruto-Kun amanhã é sábado não tem problema dormir tarde. Hinata tentava acalma-lo.

-Bom então nós já vamos pra casa. Sakura disse acenando em sinal de tchau.

-Tchau meninos. Todas disseram em uníssono.

-Tchau. Os meninos responderam também em uníssono.

Todos se dirigiram aos seus respectivos carros.

**Na casa das meninas**

Elas tomaram banho e foram para a sala conversarem.

-Tô sem sono retrucou Temari .sentndo-se em um dos sofás.

As cinco estavam sentadas nos sofá e nas poltronas.

-Tivemos um dia ótimo hoje né. Disse Hinata batendo os dedos como ela sempre faz.

-Temari. Que história é essa de ter um irmão gato desses e nem falar nada?Ino disse se levantando e ficando na frente da amiga.

-Achei que vocês não iam querem saber, e afinal ele nem é tão lindo assim.

-É lógico que é tu ta precisando de óculos. Ino continuava na frente da amiga.

-Porque você por acaso ta interessada nele?Tenten perguntou sorrindo marota.

-LÓGICO QUE NÃO SÓ ACHEI ELE BONITO!Respondeu virando-se agora para a Tenten.

-Podíamos chamá-los para vir aqui amanhã. Sakura disse também sorrindo marota.

-Como se não temos o telefone deles?Tenten parou de sorrir e fez cara triste.

-Você é quem pensa eu peguei o telefone deles porque eu sou um gênio.Sakura sorriu triunfante.

-Vou lá ao meu quarto buscar.

Voltou e foi direto pro telefone.

-Vai ligar agora?Temari disse e fez uma cara estranha.

-vou. Sakura respondeu.

Tuuuuu tuuuuuu (telefone chamando)

-Alô, quem fala?

-Aqui é a Sakura e ai quem fala?

-Sakura-chan aqui é o Naruto o que foi?

- Primeiro eu acordei você?

-Não consegui dormir.

-Vocês podem vir aqui amanhã eu e as meninas vamos fazer um almoço especial, e queríamos que vocês viessem.

-Vou perguntar.

Um tempinho depois

-Vamos sim Tchau Sakura-chan.

-Tchau.

Mal posso esperar por amanhã.

**Continua...**

Adorei escrever esse capítulo falei que não ia demorar muito.

Estou muito feliz com todas as reviews que recebi, elas me dão força para continuas, e fico feliz que alguém gostou da minha humilde fic.

Deixem reviews.

Bye bye :D


	3. Almoço's Day

Olá gente mais um capítulo saiu rápido, foi fácil escrever, pois quase todos os fatos citados aconteceram comigo.

Como todos sabem Naruto não me pertence.

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Boa leitura! :D

**Almoços Day**

Ding dong (som da campainha)

Ino acordou com o som estridente da campainha, e gritou ainda espreguiçando-se**.**

**-**MENINAS Podem deixar que eu vou.

Vestiu seu roupão rosa por cima da minúscula camisola salmão que usava, calçou suas pantufas de vaquinha, pegou sua chave foi até a porta e a abriu.

Ela se deparou com os meninos a olhando com uma cara estranha.

-Ino-chan isso são roupas de se atender a porta! Disse Naruto tapando os olhos com as mãos.

Ino olhou pra baixo e furiosa e imediatamente enrubesceu, ao ver que não tinha fechado o roupão.

Nesse momento Sakura desceu a escada já vestida com um short jeans azul escuro, ma camiseta preta de mangas curtas e suas Ipanemas romantique.

-Bom eu vou me trocar. Disse Ino que saiu correndo e tropeçou no último degrau da escada tornando a cena ainda mais embaraçosa.

-Entrem. Disse Sakura fazendo sinal para eles.

Os cinco garotos entraram em uma sala grande com uma escada no canto esquerdo três sofás brancos e um hack (não sei se é assim que se escreve, mas deu pra entender né?) com uma TV de LCD grande.

-Onde fica a geladeira eu trouxe sorvete. Disse Naruto apontando as sacolas que trazia nas mãos.

Sakura o levou até a geladeira.

-Oi gente! Disse Temari que estava vestida com uma blusa de alças grossas azul-clara, um short branco, havaianas prateadas.

As outras a seguiam, Tenten com uma blusa de amarrar no pescoço roxa com vários desenhos de caveirinhas pretas, um short preto, havaianas lilás com desenhos verdes. Hinata com um camisete branco, um short rosa shoking e suas havaianas brancas. Ino com uma batinha-regata listrada de vermelho com branco, um short azul claro e suas havaianas de cerejinha.

-Oi pessoal! Naruto cumprimentou todo animado.

-Sakura vem cá. Tenten puxou a amiga até a cozinha.

-Que foi criatura?

-Como é que você os chama pra almoçar aqui se nós não sabemos cozinhar!

-Bem, o meu plano era comprar comida congelada, só que esqueci e acordei tarde.

-E agora o que agente faz?

-Vamos falar pra eles vai que eles sabem cozinhar.

As duas voltaram para a sala com uma expressão estranha.

-O que aconteceu meninas vocês estão com uma cara estranha? Disse Sasuke.

-Bom vou abrir logo o jogo, é que nós não sabemos cozinhar.Tenten tentou ser o mais objetiva possível.

-Como assim? Não entendi vocês nos chamam pra almoçar, mas não sabem cozinhar.

-É que a anta da Sakura inventou essa história de almoço, e disse que ia comprar comida congelada só que não se deu ao trabalho de comprar ou pelo menos acordar uma ne nós para ir no lugar dela. Tenten justificou "carinhosamente" o erro da amiga.

-Vocês são muito problemáticas. Shikamaru disse em tom de medo.

-Tenho uma má notícia, nós também não sabemos cozinhar. Neji disse em tom desanimado.

-O que nós vamos comer?

-Que tal rámem?

-Pode ser.

-Então vamos fazer já são 12h30minmin.

O tempo passou rápido até 1h: 15 mais ou menos quando terminaram de comer conversaram algumas coisas que não merecem se citadas.

-Podíamos nadar. Disse Ino olhando para a janela.

-Vocês têm piscina? Perguntou Naruto surpreso.

-Te... Temos sim. Hinata respondeu tímida como sempre.

Os dez se levantaram dos sofás e cadeiras onde estavam e dirigiram-se a uam área que ficava atrás da casa e viram uma piscina média só que toda suja.

-faz tempo que agente não limpa! Disse Sakura ao ver o estado que a piscina se encontrava.

-Acabou o programa. Disse Sasuke desanimado.

-Que acabou que nada, agente limpa! Disse Temari em tom superior.

Lá se foram vestir roupas de banho (lógico que eles ficaram de bermuda, eles nem sabiam que tinha piscina na casa).

Levaram um bom tempo para limpar a piscina, quando terminaram estavam um pouco cansados, mas ainda tinham energia para se divertir.

-Finalmente terminamos! Disse Gaara. (finalmente ele falou!)

-Agora vamos curtir! Disse Naruto antes de pular na piscina sendo seguido por alguns outros.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata e Neji estavam conversando e jogando água uns nos outros em um canto da piscina.

Temari estava num outro canto sozinha fazendo sei lá o que, Shikamaru e Gaara estavam nas cadeiras reclináveis. Ino foi pra dentro da casa colocar música.

Shikamaru vai pra perto da Temari.

-Porque você tá ai sozinha achei que gostasse de ficar com os outros?

-Tô com vontade, e alem de tudo para de perguntar coisas bobas e diz logo o que quer?

-Isso. O garoto dá um beijaço nela, que no início parece relutante, mas depois acaba cedendo.

-Porque você fez isso?

-Pra você ver que não sou tão lerdo assim.

-Não podia ter feito isso! A garota parecia furiosa.

-Bem que você gostou.

-Se você acha que eu... Começou mas foi interrompida ele novamente a beijou.

Ela ia saindo quando sentiu ser puxada pelo pulso, o garoto a puxou pra perto de si e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Você quer namorar comigo?

A garota sentiu seu corpo ficar imóvel perante a pergunta. A gora era vez de ela beijá-lo. Este que entendeu isso como um sim.

Todos os observavam, boquiabertos quando Ino chegou carregando uma bandeja de sucos que imediatamente se chocou com o chão.

Parece que agora as coisas iam mudar...

**Continua...**

Mais um capítulo finalizado.

Ai está o primeiro casal da fic, foi bem difícil escrever esta cena espero que tenham gostado.

Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico revisei milhões de vezes, desculpa se deixei passar algum.

Ah antes que eu me esqueça participem da campanha:

Deixem reviews e façam um gnomo feliz

Obrigada por lerem a fic da autora aqui.

Beijos até o próximo cap. n.n


	4. confusões no Hiper

Novo capítulo na área gente!

Credo, todo fim de semana eu posto já perceberam?

Naruto não me pertence.

Boa leitura!

**Confusões no hiper**

Gaara acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seus olhos, em uma nova tentativa de dormir, novamente fechou os olhos. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer brotar em sua mente a imagem de uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Por mais que tentasse aquela imagem, aquela garota não saia de sua cabeça.

-Mas porque logo ela podia ser qualquer outra! O garoto dizia para si mesmo ardendo de raiva.

Toc toc (entendam isso como batidas na porta).

Foi até a porta agradecendo pelo santo que o impediu de ficar ali pensando na garota.

-O que foi Naruto. Perguntou ao garoto loiro que batia na porta.

-Você esqueceu que temos algo muito importante pra fazer hoje?

-Sim esqueci. O que é?Respondeu indiferente.

-Temos que ir ao supermercado. Respondeu o garoto animado. –daqui a 15 minutos, agente se vê na sala.

O garoto saiu correndo para seu quarto.

**15 minutos depois**

Todos já estavam na sala prontos.

-Aff, só o Naruto pra gostar de fazer supermercado e ainda arrastar todo mundo pra ir com ele. Sasuke tentava convencer o amigo a não ir.

-Vamos pro carro. Disse Shikamaru já indo pra a porta da suíte

-Eu dirijo. Disse Sasuke sério

_**No carro deles**_

-Dá-lhe Shikamaru mal chegamos aqui e já arrumou uma namorada. Disse Naruto rindo de si mesmo.

-Nunca pensei que você fosse ser o primeiro a achar uma namorada. Disse Sasuke irônico.

-Ah você também tem uma candidata. Shikamaru respondeu no mesmo tom que o outro.

-Quem?Sasuke tentava fazer-se de ingênuo.

-A Sakura quem mais seria? Neji respondeu em tom divertido.

-Realmente tenho que admitir que ela é muito educada, discreta, séria e além de tudo muito bonita. Disse Sasuke com uma expressão alegre no rosto.

-Sauke. Naruto o cutucou.

-Que foi?

-Você ta babando. Começou a rir da cara que ao amigo fez.

-Só não te bato porque to dirigindo.

**No Hipermercado**

Os meninos andavam tranquilamente (lê-se desanimadamente) pelo mercado a procura de algo que eles considerassem útil quando...

-MENINAS VOCÊS AQUI! Disse Naruto animado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

-Pessoas normais fazem compras, ou você acha que compramos comida aonde? No Zoológico? Disse Temari em tom irônico.

-Porque vocês não pedem comida do serviço de quarto? Perguntou Sakura.

-Lá não tem tudo o que precisamos. Respondeu Neji calmo.

-Sei. Disse Tenten olhando para um carrinho cheio de balinhas, salgadinhos e mais um monte de besteiras.

Os 10 continuaram as compras brincando, brigando, conversando (Entenderam né?). O tempo passou rápido.

-Bom já terminamos tudo que tínhamos pra fazer aqui, então já vamos. Disse Neji entrando no carro.

-Tchau problemáticas disse Shikamaru sem antes dar um beijo na Temari claro.

Despediram-se e tomaram o mesmo caminho (Ah eles iam pelo mesmo lugar até certo ponto do caminho).

Os meninos juntamente com todas as pessoas que estavam ali olhavam para elas, primeiro porque elas escutavam musica em um volume MUITO alto, e segundo porque elas cantavam junto.

-Olha lá Sasuke a "seriedade" dela. Disse Neji irônico.

Quando viram elas desviarem de caminho e entrarem em um parquinho de diversão.

-Entra lá também. Disse Naruto mais uma vez animado.

Sasuke entrou no parquinho, todos desceram do carro e foram falar com elas.

-Vamos nos divertir agora! Disse Ino tão animada quanto Naruto (Finalmente ela disse algo).

Todos se separaram menos Sakura e Sasuke.

-x-(vou separar cenas assim)

Os dois caminhavam conversando animadamente, brincando um com o outro (hoho que clima), até passarem em frente a uma banquinha de flores.

-Moço me dá uma flor de Sakura, por favor. Sasuke pegou a flor e colocou no cabelo da garota.

-Ficou linda, aliás, você é linda de qualquer jeito. O garoto sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo a garota se arrepiar toda.

Então ele a beijou, quem disse que foi um beijinho qualquer sem muita expressão está completamente errado, foi um beijo profundo, cheio de amor.

-Eu te amo! Agarota sussurrou no ouvido dele ainda ofegante.

-Eu também!

Os dois ficaram ali se "curtindo".

-x-

Temari e Shikamaru estavam na roda gigante sosinhos os dois em um incômodo silêncio até Shikamru qubrá-lo.

-Temari agente não começou esse lance direito.

-Como assim?

O garoto puxa do bolso um pequena caixinha preta a abre em frente à menina deixando a mostra uma aliança prateada.

-Você quer namorar comigo? Disse abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-Claro! Mas você tem certeza que eu não sou problemática demais para você?

-É justamente por você ser tão problemática que eu te amo.

-Que? Repete as últimas três palavras, quero ter certeza que eu ouvi certo.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também. Disse antes de dar um beijo cheio de amor no garoto.

-x-

Os dez se reuniram.

-Tchau meninos! Disseram as meninas em uníssono.

-Tchau! Responderam os meninos também em uníssono.

**No carro delas...**

-Temari que aliança é essa no seu dedo? Perguntou Ino olhando para a aliança.

-Foi o Shika que me deu, lindo né?

-Gente vocês não sabem o que aconteceu. Disse Sakura entre suspiros.

-O que? As outras perguntaram curiosas.

-Eu e o Sasuke estamos namorando!

-Conta isso direito! Disse Hinata muito curiosa.

Então Sakura contou tudo que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes.

Parece que agora as coisas iam esquentar...

**Continua...**

Yo minna!

Mais um capítulo.

Amei escrever esse cap espero que também tenham gostado de ler.

Bom eu achei que ficou faltando um pouco de romance da parte o Shika, aí decidi escrever mais um pouquinho.

Deixem reviews e façam um gnomo feliz (desculpa pelo campanha é uqe eu não tive criatividade pra criar uma melhor ¬ ¬)

Até a próxima n.n

bjoks


	5. Baile's night parte um

Olá povo, cá estou com o novo cap (olhinhos brilhando).

**Como todos sabem Naruto não me pertence.**

Boa leitura!

**Baile's night** **parte um**

_Parece que agora as coisas iam esquentar..._

As cinco desceram do carro e caminharam em direção a casa quando um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos que rea seguido per um cachorro gritou.

-GENTE ESPERA AÌ!

-Olá kiba-kun. Disse Ino sorridente para o garoto.

-Vocês já ficaram sabendo que vai ter um baile pra comemorar a virada de ano?

-ESQUECEMOS DO BAILE! Tenten gritou para as outras desesperadas.

-E é depois de amanhã! Sakura começou a gritar junto com a outra.

-Tchau meninas. O garoto disse meio sem jeito.

-Tchau Kiba-kun. Disse Hinata como sempre tentando melhorar a péssima impressão que as amigas causavam.

-Temos que comprar roupas, e arrumar par é lógico! Disse Ino mais desesperada ainda.

-Comprar roupa eu preciso. Mas arrumar par esqueceu que eu tenho namorado Ino? Disse Temari mostrando a aliança no dedo.

-Eu também na preciso arrumar um par. Disse Sakura superior.

-Cadê o kiba? Perguntou Ino olhando para os lados.

-Já foi. Respondeu Hinata.

-Eu po... sso ir com Neji e ... Hinata tentou continuar, mas foi interrompida.

-NADA DISSO _EU___VOU COM O NEJI!

-O que disse Mitstashi Tenten (gente não sei se é assim que se escreve o sobrenome dela)? Disse Ino espantada.

-Só disse que eu quero ir com ele. Respondeu um pouco corada.

-Vamo dormir amanhã agente resolve isso. Disse Temari (Já estava de noite).

**Outro dia 10h 00**

Elas já haviam tomado o desjejum e conversavam animadas na sala.

-Triiiiiiiiim triiiiiiiiiiim (telefone tocando, ficou tosco ¬ ¬).

-Alô quem fala? Temari atendeu ao telefone.

-Aqui é o Shikamaru.Temari?

-Sou eu o que foi?

-Sabe o baile de fim de ano, então nós queríamos nos encontrar com vocês.

-Pode ser no Shopping? Nós estamos indo pra lá.

-Na frente do cinema. Tchau

-Tchau _amorzinho._

**No Shopping**

-Olá gente! Disse Ino animada aos garotos.

-Olá. Responderam os meninos.

-O que vocês queriam? Perguntou Temari.

-Eles eu não sei, mas queria te convidar pra ir ao baile comigo. Shikamaru respondeu para a loira.

-É lógico que eu quero! Disse abraçando o garoto.

-E eu queria chamar a Sakura. Disse Sasuke indo em direção a garota.

Essa não respondeu apenas deu um beijo no garoto.

-E vocês três? Disse Tenten.

-Ah sei lá, mas já que to aqui, se você quiser nós podemos ir juntos. Disse Neji meio _desconsertado._

-Pode ser.Não acredito ele _me_ convidou pra ir ao baile com ele isso não é perfeito?

-Hina-chan você quer ir comigo? Disse Naruto com um sorriso convidativo.

-Cla...claro, Naruto-kun

-Então a Ino vai com o meu irmãozinho. Disse Temari com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Tanto faz. Respondeu o garoto indiferente.

-Tchau meninos temos que ir comprar roupas. Disse Ino acenando para os garotos.

-Então nós pegamos vocês na sua casa ás oito.

As cinco foram andando em direção á uma loja de roupas.

-Temari por que você fez isso? Perguntou Ino nervosa.

-Porque eu quero ser sua cunhadinha. Respondeu rindo.

-Esqueçam esse assunto vamos escolher as nossas roupas logo.

Andaram pela loja por um bom tempo á procura de uma roupa e depois foram pra casa.

**Outro dia 11h e 00 min**

Há essa hora as meninas já corriam pela casa com todo tipo de apetrecho estético que se pode imaginar.

-Mal posso esperar pela hora do baile. Disse Tenten pulando de um lado pro outro.

-Nem eu. Disse Sakura juntando-se a amiga.

-Se eu não fosse com aquele garoto estaria assim também. Disse Ino se jogando no sofá.

-Vai dizer que você não sente nada por ele? Disse Sakura sentando-se no outro sofá.

-Sei lá. Ele é uma pessoa interessante, além de ser um deus grego. Mas acho que não sinto nada considerando que nunca conversamos. Respondeu desanimada.

-Bom vamos nos arrumar. Disse Hinata encerrando o bate boca.

-E mesmo que sentisse alguma coisa não daria certo mesmo. Disse Ino subindo as escadas.

**8h e 00 min**

Ding dong.

Sakura atendeu a porta revelando os meninos que as esperavam.

-Uau! Disse A garota olhando diretamente para Sasuke.

-Entrem.

Os cinco rapazes entraram na casa e viram as outras conversando animadas na sala.

-Olá meninas! Disse Naruto animado.

Ao perceber a presença dos garotos elas imediatamente se levantaram. Elas estavam incrivelmente lindas

Sakura estava com uma calça capri branca uma blusa branca com detalhes rosa, uma sandália de plataforma rosa, seus cabelos estavam soltos, algumas pulseiras rosa e sua maquiagem era verde-esmeralda.

Tenten estava com um vestido branco um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma rasteirinha azul-clara, seus cabelos estavam soltos, sua maquiagem era pérola.

Hinata estava com uma saia jeans pregueada, uma blusa branca toda folgada com alguns detalhes lilás, uma rasteirinha lilás, algumas pulseiras brancas e cabelos soltos.

Temari estava com uma calça branca longa uma blusa listrada de branco com roxo, algumas pulseiras roxas, havaianas roxas com desenhos de verde, cabelos soltos e sua maquiagem era em um tom de lilás bem claro.

Ino estava com uma bermudinha listrada de branco rosa e creme (vi numa loja e achei lindo n.n), uma camisa creme, havaianas brancas, seus cabelos estavam soltos com várias ondulações, algumas pulseiras brancas rosas e creme, e uma maquiagem branca.

Lógico que os meninos também capricharam.

Sasuke estava com uma camiseta azul marinho uma calça jeans preta, e tênis all star azul marinho.

Neji estava com uma calça azul marinho, uma camiseta creme, e all star preto.

Naruto estava com uma camiseta branca com o desenho de um tigre laranja atrás, uma calça jeans azul meio esverdeada, all star laranja.

Shikamaru estava com uma camiseta verde, uma calça preta e um all star verde musgo.

Gaara estava com uma camiseta vinho, calça jeans azul marinho com aguns buracos (é da calça) e um all star vermelho.

-Vamos? Disse Neji.

-Claro! Todos os outros responderam.

**Continua...**

Oi gente, mais um capítulo na área bom ia ter Neji/Tenten nesse cap, mas não coube no próximo eu prometo que terá.

Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico eu revisei muitas vezes, mas às vezes deixei passar algum.

**PC:**Oi gente!

**Eu:**O que você ta fazendo aqui?

**PC:**Decidi vim dar oi para os nossos leitores.

**Eu:**Você já invadiu a minha outra fic agora vem invadir esse também?

**PC:**Por falar em outra fic leiam Im'a believer também ela é muito legal.

**Eu:**Obrigada por lembrar, gente essa é a minha outra fic

**PC:**Mandem reviews e nós dois ficaremos felizes!

**Eu: **É isso aí mandem reviews.

**PC:**Já ne minna! : D

**Eu:**Já ne minna !: P


	6. Baile's night parte dois

Yo! Pessoas como vão, ta ai o cap espero que gostem!

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence!Mas a fic sim!

Nota da autora: Ouçam When You're Gone do The Cranberries pra dar um clima n.n

As músicas do cap podem ser encontradas no you Tube.

**-**Fala

"pensamento"

**Baile's Night parte 2**

_Vamos?Disse Neji._

_Claro!Todos responderam._

Os dez foram para festa em seus respectivos carros.

-Vamos agitar essa festa meninas!Disse Ino animada.

Ino e Tenten já foram logo para a pista de dança, Hinata foi conversar com o Naruto, as outras meninas foram curtir seus namorados, Os dois restantes foram conversar.

Ino sai da pista de dança e senta em um banquinho no bar sendo seguida por Tenten.

-O que foi Ino você cansou tão rápido?

-To desanimada hoje.

-Eu já volto.

Tenten vai em direção ao DJ da festa.

-Fala ae Shino!(O Shino que era o DJ)

-Oi Tenten o que foi?

-É que eu queria que você colocasse uma música.

-Qual?

Ela cochicha no ouvido dele.

-Pode ser?

-Claro!

-Tchau Shino.

Ele apenas acena.

-Ino eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você.

Começa a tocar a música Just girl do No Dobut

-Ah eu tenho que dançar essa música!

-Então vamos!

-Fico te devendo essa!

-x-

-E ae pessoal estão gostando do baile!Começou Shino.

-Bom agora pra dar um climinha nessa festa, hora das românticas!

Começou a tocar When You're Gone, do The cranberries .Logo os casais começaram a se formar.

-Quer dançar Hina-Chan?Perguntou Naruto estendendo a mão para a garota.

-Cla...Claro, Naruto-kun!

-E você Tenten.Neji fez o mesmo que o outro garoto.

-Claro!

Assim os quatro foram para a pista de dança.

-Acho que sobramos. Disse Ino olhando o ruivo ao seu lado.

Outras músicas românticas passavam, e os casais ainda se mantinham.

"Ai ai acho que vou ter que dar um empurrãozinho nesse dois"Pensava Ino olhando o casal a sua frente.

-Hora de pagar a dívida!

-Falou comigo loirinha?

-Não ruivinho eu não falei com você.

Ino passou atrás de Tenten dando um leve empurrãozinho, o que fez com que a garota caísse em cima de Neji que a segurou para que os dois não caíssem no chão.

-Missão cumprida! Ino saiu vitoriosa.

-x-

-Desculpa, é que um idiota me empurrou e ...

-Shhhhhhhhh. O rapaz colocou o dedo nos lábios da menina sinalizando pra que não falasse nada.

Aquela era a ocasião perfeita, ele era apaixonado por ela,se ela não gostasse dele teria que aceitar, e afinal tentar não faz mal a ninguém. E quando teria uma oportunidade melhor que aquela?

Puxou a garota para perto de si unindo seus lábios em um beijo.

A essa altura a música romântica já havia acabado, e todos os casais já se separavam, manos eles que se possível ficariam ali pra sempre.

-Gente hora da contagem regressiva! Anunciou Shino, e todos pegaram suas taças e foram para fora do salão ver a chuva de fogos.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Feliz Ano Novo!

Todos brindavam, e a festa continuou...

_**4h35min**_

-Gente acho que já vamos. Disse Ino esfregando os olhos.

-Acho que agente também já vai. Disse Naruto com tom sonolento na voz.

-Tchau povos!Disse Temari.

-Tchau!Disseram os outros.

Todos foram para seus respectivos carros e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

**No quarto do Gaara**

O garoto tirou a camiseta e se jogou em sua cama (Eu; baba PC: ¬ ¬)

-Saco, aquela maldita loirinha não sai da minha cabeça! Sussurrou baixinho antes de arremessar uma almofada contra o guarda-roupa.

**No quarto da Ino**

-Ruivinho maldito, só fica atormentando meus pensamentos!

-O que disse senhorita. Disse Temari antes de entrar no quarto (a porta tava aberta)

-Quem te deu permissão para entrar aqui?

-Então quer dizer que quando você disse que _achava_ que não sentia nada, você estava omitindo esses tais pensamentos.

-Oras!Se eu gosto dele ou não tanto faz não ia dar certo mesmo!

-Por que não daria certo?

-Nenhum dos dois ia querer engolir o orgulho!

-Isso não é motivo!

-Claro que é! E além de tudo eu quero dormir! Disse antes de tacar um ursinho de pelúcia na amiga.

-Boa noite, então.

-Fecha a porta quando sair!

Temari saiu deixando a outra sozinha com seus pensamentos.

"Parece que esse ano já começou complicado."

**Continua...**

Ta ai o baile espero que tenham gostado. Próximo cap tem Naru/Hina n.n

PC: E ai pessoas estamos chegando na reta final da fic!

EU: Bobagens dele ainda faltam alguns capítulos.

PC: Obrigada pelas reviews!

EU: Sempre é pra dizer isso e agente esquece!

PC: Realmente.

EU: Deixem reviews e eu e PC ficaremos muito felizes!

PC: É isso aí! Ja ne minna! : D

EU: Ja ne e até a próxima! n.n


	7. I'm a believer

**I'm a believer**

A manhã banhava a ilha, um festival de verão acontecia e os dez jovens já estavam lá.

-Olha gente! Aqui tem cara-okê! Disse Naruto animado. – Vou lá cantar!

O garoto correu para o palco animado, escolheu uma música e logo começou a cantar.

-Eu vou cantar Im'a Believer do Smash Mouth!

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Eu achava que amor só existia em contos de fadas

Meant for someone else but not for me.  
Significava algo para outra pessoa, mas não pra mim

Oh, love was out to get me  
O amor nunca ia me pegar

That's the way it seems  
É assim que era

Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
Desilusão rondava meus sonhos

Then I saw her face  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now I'm a believer.  
Agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind.  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm in love  
Estou apaixonado

(oooooo)

-Nossa ele canta bem né? Disse Sakura surpresa.

-Com certeza! Respondeu Ino.

I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
Agora eu acredito, eu não conseguiria deixa-la

if I tried  
Se eu tentasse

I thought love was more or less a given thing  
Eu achava que amor era mais ou menos uma coisa dada

The more I gave the less I got, Oh Yeah  
Quanto mais eu dou menos recebo em troca

What's the use of trying  
Pra que tentar

All you get is pain  
Tudo o que se consegue é dor

When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
Quando eu queria sol, ganhei chuva.

Then I saw her face,  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now i'm a believer.  
E agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind.  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm in love  
Estou apaixonado

(oooooo)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
Agora eu acredito não conseguiria mais deixa-la

if I tried  
Se eu tentasse

What's the use in tyring  
Pra que tentar

All you get is pain  
Tudo o que se consegue é dor

When I wanted Sunshine I got rain!  
Quando eu quis de sol eu recebi chuva!

Then I saw her face  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now I'm a believer!  
E agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm in love  
Estou apaixonado

(oooooo)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
Agora eu acredito, eu não conseguiria deixa-la

if I tried  
Se eu tentasse

Then I saw her face,  
Então eu vi seu rosto

Now I'm a believer.  
E agora eu acredito

Not a trace  
Nem um sinal

Of doubt in my mind.  
De dúvida em minha mente

I'm a believer, yeah yeah...

I´m a Believer (2x)

-Eu queria dedicar essa música para a Hina-chan!

-Hinata! Disse Tenten segurando a garota que quase caiu no chão.

-Ah também queria fazer uma perguntinha, posso?

Todos na platéia gritaram que sim animados.

-Hinata, você quer namorar comigo?

-Se aquela hora ela quase caiu agora vai ter um infarto! Sussurrou Temari para Sakura.

A garota continuava estática perante o pedido dirigido a ela.

Nesse momento Naruto desceu do palco e foi falar com ela, claro que todos prestavam atenção neles. Não se podia ouvir o que os dois conversavam, mas entenderam que sim perante o beijo que os dois deram.

Bem o resto do festival passou sem muitas novidades então todos foram para suas casas.

**Casa das meninas**

-Ah que fofinho! Disse Tenten às outras meninas.

-Nunca pensei que o Naruto um dia iria fazer uma declaração dessas! Disse Ino surpresa.

Todas foram para seus quartos encerrando o papo.

-x-

Ino tentava abafar gritos com o travesseiro, com raiva de si mesma, quando Sakura entrou no quarto.

-Ino ta tudo bem? Ouvi uns gritinhos vindos do seu quarto e vim ver o que era.

-Tá tudo bem sim.

-Sei lá você ta meio estranha esses dias.

-Ah não sei é que estou com raiva, muita raiva!

-De quem?

-De mim lógico, tudo por culpa daquele ruivinho maldito!

-O que ele fez?

-Ele não sai da minha cabeça, ai que ódio!

-Simples se declara pra ele, oras!

-Se ele gostasse de mim!

-E como sabes que ele não gosta?

-Simples ele nem olha pra mim.

-Bem você quem sabe.

**Quarto do Gaara**

O garoto se encontra deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça a pensar.

-Porque essa garota não sai da minha cabeça! - Que raiva! Que ódio dela! Ele dizia para si mesmo.

- bem que eu gostaria de odiá-la, mas não consigo!

"Vou ter que tomar providencia!"

**Continua...**

Tai o capítulo 7 eu sei que ficou grande, mas foi por causa da música. Ah no próximo cap Tem Gaa/Ino!

PC: Olá gente espero que estejam gostando da fic!

Eu: É isso aí !!

PC: Esperamos reviews com o que vocês acharam!

Eu: Com toda certeza, afinal queremos saber o que acharam não é PC?

PC: Claro!

Eu: Ja ne minna! 8D

PC: Ja ne minna!8P


	8. Blue Moon

Yo! Bem estou aqui, com o capítulo 8 de Summer Paradise!

Boa leitura!

**Blue Moon**

"_Vou ter que tomar providencia!"_

Ino sentiu seus lindos orbes azuis invadidos por uma forte luz que ofuscava todo o quarto.

-Ah que raiva, esqueci de fechar as cortinas! ¬ ¬'

Toc toc ( entendam como baitas na porta)

A garota foi até a porta revelando quem batia.

-Oi Hinata. O que foi?

-Vim ver se queres tomar café da manhã.

-Só vou trocar de roupa e desço.

Depois de alguns minutos Ino chega a cozinha e encontra as amigas conversando.

-Bom dia! Diz a garota sentando- se a mesa.

-Bom dia! Todas as outras respondem.

-Gente eu estou nas nuvens! Disse Sakura, entre suspiros.

-Se você está nas nuvens eu estou aonde? Disse Temari.

-Você eu não sei, mas eu devo estar em marte! Disse Tenten rindo.

-E eu estou bem abaixo de vocês! Disse Ino arrancando risos das outras.

-Como é ser a única segura-vela do grupo? Perguntou Tenten a amiga.

-Horrível! Respondeu Ino – mudando de assunto, até agora eu estou PASMA com a declaração do Naruto para a Hina-chan!

-E o beijo, na frente de todo mundo! Disse Sakura observando Hinata corada.

-A propósito quando você stvam lá em cima os meninos ligaram e nos convidaram para ir à praia. Disse Temari.

-Eu não vou! Disse Ino.

-Por quê? Perguntou Tenten.

-Não quero segurar vela! Respondeu em tom de voz elevado.

-A que ho...ras ele...s marcaram para nos encontrar? Perguntou Hinata ainda corada.

-7:30

O resto do dia passou rápido, as meninas se arrumavam, conversavam...

**07h25min**

-Já vamos, senão chegaremos atrasadas. Disse Tenten olhando o relógio de parede.

-Tchau garotas! Disse Ino acenando.

-Tchau! Responderam as outras quatro meninas e saíram da casa.

**Na praia**

As cinco garotas avistaram um grupo de garotos e se juntaram a eles.

-Olá meninos! Disseram as meninas a eles.

-Olá! Os cinco responderam.

-Cadê i Ino-chan? Perguntou Naruto.

-Ficou em casa, não queria segurar vela. Disse Temari respondendo a pergunta do garoto.

Depois de um tempo de conversa, cada casal foi em uma direção.

Gaara andava pela cidade sem rumo, pensava em tudo o que acontecera desde que chegaram àquela ilha, era como se tudo passasse como um filme na cabeça do garoto. Andou por um bom tempo e parou em um determinado lugar observando onde seus pés tinham o levado. Não acreditava que realmente tivesse feito aquilo, tinha vontade de correr fingir que tudo isso nunca acontecera, mas não era disso então já que começou teria que terminar.

-x-

Ino se encontrava no sofá assistindo um filme quando ouviu o doce ( Lê-se insuportável) som da campainha.

Foi até a porta e a abriu. Não acreditava em seus olhos, que no momento percorriam todo o garoto á sua frente, parando em seus orbes verde-água que a fitavam.

-Gaara? A garota disse em tom baixo quase inaudível.

Depois disso ambos não proferiram nenhuma palavra, seus atos diziam tudo. Em atos involuntários os dois corpos se aproximavam a ponto de suas respirações se mesclarem, o garoto a puxou para mais perto de si próprio, tomando os lábios rosados da garota para si. A língua do garoto pedia passagem e ela sem pensar duas vezes entreabriu os lábios permitindo que o beijo se tornasse mais profundo. Aquele era o melhor beijo da vida dos dois, pois fora o primeiro com o mais puro gosto de amor. Os dois se separaram em busca de ar.

-Eu te amo! Disse a garota ainda ofegante. Ele nada respondeu apenas abraçou, os dois saíram andando de mãos dadas até chegarem á praia.

Ela se soltou dele e correu o mesmo a penas correu atrás da garota, sem muita demora conseguiu pegá-la fazendo ambos caírem na areia, os dois se beijavam ainda deitados na areia, e as pessoas envolta só observavam o casal apaixonado.

**Continua...**

**Ta ai o tão esperado capítulo (pelo menos por mim) espero que tenham gostado! n.n**

**PC: E aí gostaram? Estamos esperando reviews com a resposta!**

**EU: Falou e disse!**

**PC: Ja Ne Minna! : )**

**Eu: Ja Ne Minna! n.n**


	9. To finish? acabou?

Naruto não me pertence, mas a história da fic sim u.u

Boa leitura 8D

**Mudança na legenda:**

**-fala**

"**pensamento"**

**/n.n/ Expressão**

**(meu comentário)**

**To Finish?**

Quatro garotos entravam em um apartamento, as três da manha exaustos.

-Que noite cansativa! Disse Naruto se jogando no sofá.

-Dancei até meus pés ficarem murchos, desse jeito a Sakura me mata! Disse Sasuke massageando os próprios pés.

-Alguém viu o Gaara depois que agente se separou? Perguntou Neji.

-Não. Respondeu Shikamaru.

-Nós o deixamos lá na praia sozinho, coitado. Disse Naruto desanimado.

-Ah ele gosta de ficar só mesmo. Respondeu o Uchiha bocejando.

-Acho que vou dormir. Disse o Nara esfregando os olhos.

Nesse exato momento os quatro garotos avistaram um garoto de cabelos ruivos entrando no apartamento, com um sorriso bobo cheio de areia e sem o casaco que havia ido.

-O que aconteceu com ele? Sussurrou Naruto a Neji.

-Menino cadê seu casaco, você foi assaltado, seqüestrado atropelado, o que aconteceu? Disse o loiro gesticulando com as mãos.

Todos: ¬ ¬'

-Até parece que eu tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida para um bando de "cuequinhas" como vocês. Respondeu o ruivo e saiu saltitando para seu quarto (PC: Ele ta mó doidão né? Eu: Pra você ver o que o amor faz com as pessoas! n.n)

-Eu ainda descubro o que aconteceu! Disse Sasuke aos outros.

-x-

As garotas estavam sentadas nos sofás da casa conversando sobre a noite, quando viram Ino entrar na casa com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, cheia de areia, saltitando e cantando uma música.

-Dia lindo hoje não é meninas! Disse ela subindo as escadas.

-Viu o passarinho verde foi Ino? Disse Temari irônica.

-Na realidade ele era de outra cor. Disse também irônica.

-Só pra saber mesmo por acaso era vermelho? Perguntou Sakura curiosa.

-Era sim, como você adivinhou?

-Eu previ.

-Senhorita Yamanaka Ino me conte essa história de pássaro direito! Disse Tenten autoritária.

-Vão ter que agüentar a curiosidade até eu tomar banho. Gritou ela antes de entrar em seu quarto.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

Ino descia as escadas saltitando e ainda cantarolando, então chegou à sala e se sentou no sofá.

-Você não vai tirar esse casaco não ele ta cheio de areia. Disse Hinata.

-Não, quem liga para a areia? Disse ino suspirando.

-Eu conheço esse perfume de algum lugar. Disse Temari pensativa.

-Conta a história logo que eu estou curiosa! Disse Sakura animada.

-Bem, eu tava aqui em casa assistindo um filme e... (então ela conta toda a história)

-Nuss, então quer dizer que o ruivinho irmão da Temari esteve aqui ontem né? Disse Tenten animada.

-Seis num tem idéia (falou igualzinha a minha irmã XD) foi a MELHOR noite da minha vida!

-Imagino. Disse Hinata.

-Agente já marcou pra eles virem aqui nadar na nossa piscina hoje mais tarde. Disse Sakura animada.

-Vou dormir to com soninho. Disse Ino bocejando. Depois todas se recolheram para seus quartos.

**Manhã do outro dia 11h**

As meninas estavam na sala conversando (Eu amo as fazer conversar na sala ¬ ¬'), quando ouviram o som da campainha.

-Acho que são eles. Disse Temari sem notar que Ino já estava na porta pronta para abri-la.

-Oi meninos! Disse Ino com um sorriso estridente.

-Olá Ino-chan! Você nem foi ontem lá na praia né? Disse Naruto animado.

-Bem, acho que as meninas explicaram meus motivos. Disse a loira e os cinco adentraram na casa.

Depois de uns minutos de papo os dez jovens foram para a área da piscina.

Temari e Shikamaru namoravam dentro da piscina (na minha linguagem "se pegavam"), Sakura, Sasuke, Neji e Tenten conversavam perto da churrasqueira local onde preparavam um churrasco, Ino e Gaara conversavam; sobre o que não se sabe falavam tão baixo que ninguém conseguia ouvir, naruto corria atrás de Hinata por toda a área.

Hinata correu pra mais perto da piscina e Naruto corria atrás, a garota parou ao ouvir o barulho de alguém caindo na água, imediatamente olhou para a piscina e viu uma cabeleira loira saindo da água.

-Naruto-kun, você está bem?

-Estou Hina-chan não se preocupe.

**--Com Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, e Tenten--**

-Eu ainda descubro o que aconteceu com aquele garoto ontem! Disse Sasuke determinado.

-Com o Gaara? Perguntou Neji.

-É com quem mais seria?

-Eu sei o que aconteceu com ele! n.n Disse Sakura.

-Eu também sei! Disse Tenten animada

-O que? Perguntaram juntos Sasuke e Neji curiosos.

-Veja bem... Começou Tenten.

-Vocês não acham melhor perguntar pra eles? Disse Sakura apontando Ino e Gaara.

Imediatamente os dois rapazes se viraram aos outros. –Ino e Gaara, o que aconteceu ontem? Os dois perguntaram atraindo a atenção de todo o grupo.

-Você não contou pra eles? Perguntou Ino a Gaara.

-Não.

-Aff, vocês meninos tem uma falta de companheirismo, nem contam das suas vidas um pro outro e...

/¬ ¬'/

-Já que você não vai contar eu conto! Os dois continuavam com a 'discussão' enquanto os outros meninos ficavam cada vez mais curiosos.

-Fala logo! Gritava Naruto curioso.

-Bem, é que... Ino começou, mas foi interrompida por um beijo do ruivo

Os garotos ficaram completamente bobos com a cena. Os dez jovens comeram e foram conversar.

-Vocês se lembram daquele dia lá no Hotel? Perguntou Ino alegre.

-Eu me lembro completamente! Disse Naruto.

-O melhor era a cara da Sakura, tipo, completamente boba! Disse Tenten.

-Melhor que a minha cara, era seus comentários não é Tenten.

-Eu não me lembro desse detalhe. Disse Tenten com a famosa cara de 'disfarça'.

-Pois eu me lembro. Disse Hinata.

-'GATINHOS?Você tem coragem de dizer que eles são GATINHOS?' Repetiu Temari tentando imitar a voz da amiga.

-Ou melhor, 'Eles são uns GATÕES isso sim!' Disse Sakura imitando a amiga.

-Vocês se lembram direitinho disso né? Disse a morena observando os outros rindo.

-E aquele dia lá na praia! Disse Temari.

-Foi super legal! /n.n/ Disse Hinata animada.

-Gente não é querendo cortar o barato de vocês, mas nós viemos passar as f´´erias aqui e elas já estão indo pro espaço. Disse Shikamaru triste, como num passe de mágica os sorrisos no rosto de todos sumiram um a um.

O que iria acontecer, agora que tudo estava indo tão bem.

**Continua...**

**O próximo capítulo será o último, e depois haverá um epílogo.**

**Agora vocês que vão decidir o que vai acontecer ok?**

**Hoje não vai ter enrolação com o PC é que esse clima de tristeza no fim do cap cortou meu barato T.T **

**Bjo n.n**


	10. Fico assim sem você

Estamos aqui para apresentar o último capítulo (antes do epílogo é claro), de Summer Paradise!

A Música é Fico assim sem você, da Adriana Calcanhotto :D

**Fico assim sem você**

_**Avião sem asa  
Fogueira sem brasa  
Sou eu, assim, sem você**_

Todos se entreolhavam á procura de uma solução, mas ninguém parecia saber o que fazer, tinham sido realmente desprevenidos.

-Vamos para a praia quem sabe agente não se esquece esse assunto. Disse Naruto tentando reanimar os outros. Os demais concordaram, e foram à praia.

_Na praia..._

Hinata, Naruto, Tenten e Neji brincavam pela praia, Shikamaru dormia,Temari andava pela praia. Sasuke, Sakura e Ino compravam cocos num quiosque, enquanto Gaara apenas observava o mar.

_Com Neji e Tenten..._

_**Futebol sem bola  
Piu-piu sem Frajola  
Sou eu, assim, sem você...**_

Os dois corriam tomando cada vez mais distância do resto do grupo, num impulso Tenten parou, e Neji que corria atrás dela acabou trombando com ela, derrubando os dois no chão.

-Tenten, porque você parou? Perguntou o garoto se levatando.

-Não sei, deu vontade. Respondeu ela o garoto apenas ria.

-Lembra aquele dia lá no Hotel? Perguntou o Hyuuga fitando o mar.

-Claro que lembro!

-Agente ia ficar em outro hotel, só que tava cheio ai ficamos naquele.

-Á partir de agora eu acredito em destino! Disse ela novamente arrancando risos do namorado.

-Eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, mas sei que eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar!

-Eu também te amo, e distancia nenhuma vai acabar com esse amor! Disse ela antes de ter um beijo roubado do rapaz.

_Com Hinata e Naruto._

_**Porque é que tem que ser assim?  
Se o meu desejo não tem fim**_

Os dois saiam do mar rindo.

-Hina-chan se eu for embora você vai me trocar por outro? Perguntou o loiro com tom choroso na voz.

-Nunca te trocaria! Eu te amo!

-Eu também! disse o loiro antes de beijá-la.

_Com Shikamaru e Temari..._

_**Eu te quero a todo instante  
Nem mil alto-falantes  
Vão poder falar por mim...**_

Temari jogou água em um certo Nara que antes dormia.

-Porque você fez isso? Perguntou o moreno sonolento.

-Pra você acordar!

-Agora será castigada! Disse ele antes de puxá-la em um beijo.

_Com Sasuke e Sakura..._

_**Amor sem beijinho  
Buchecha sem Claudinho  
Sou eu, assim, sem você**_**  
**

Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesinha, tomando água de coco.

-Sasuke me diz que isso é um pesadelo e que você vai ficar aqui pra sempre!

-Infelizmente não. Disse o Uchiha observando uma lágrima solitária que escorria dos olhos de sua namorada.

-Eu te amo Sasuke, tenha certeza disso! Disse a garota abraçando Sasuke.

-Eu também te amo Sakura, mais que tudo na minha vida!

_Com Ino e Gaara..._

_**Circo sem palhaço  
Namoro sem amasso  
Sou eu, assim, sem você...**_

Ino chegou com um coco e se sentou ao lado do Sabaku, que observava fixamente o mar.

-Ino, o que vai acontecer agora? Disse o ruivo com um semblante triste.

-Eu não sei, só sei que não quero ficar longe de você, eu te amo, de verdade! Não é um amorzinho qualquer, que digo que te amo hoje e amanhã nem lembro mais que você existe! Não quero te perder jamais! Ele nada respondeu, apenas a beijou, com tanto amor e paixão...

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

_**Tô louca pra te ver chegar  
Tô louca pra te ter nas mãos**_

Os dez jovens se encontravam no porto da ilha, todos tristes.

-Eu vou voltar! Sussurrou o ruivo somente para sua loirinha ouvir.

-Tenten, eu te amo, e nunca se esqueça disso! Disse o Hyuuga a Tenten, antes de beijá-la.

-Não vou te esquecer nunca ta? Disse Temari dando um beijo no namorado.

-Credo, gente parece até que agente morreu! Vamo animar isso um pouquinho! Disse Naruto fazendo os outros rirem.

-O Naruto tem razão, agente vai, mas volta! Disse Sasuke.

-Tchau meninas! Disseram os cinco antes de entrar num barco.

_**Deitar no teu abraço  
Retomar o pedaço  
Que falta no meu coração...**_

-Nossas férias maravilhosas acabam aqui. Disse Sakura limpando uma lágrima que escorriam de seus olhos.

-Que coisa problemática. Disse Temari rindo.

-Vamos pra casa meninas. Disse Ino.

-Hai! Disseram as outras quatro um uníssono.

_**Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão, é o meu pior castigo**__  
__**Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo...**_

Os dias passavam devagar, as meninas estavam tristes, desanimadas, sentiam falta de seus meninos, de seus sorrisos, de seus olhares...

_**Por quê? Por quê?**_

_  
_-Meninas quero que limpem a suíte presidencial, as cinco, sabem como é quando sai algum hóspede. Disse Tsunade a chafe das garotas.

-OK! Responderam as cinco e foram ao trabalho.

Ao entrarem naquele quarto, foi como se todas as lembranças das férias voltassem as suas cabaças, todos os momentos...

-Ela podia ter mandado agente limpar outro quarto né? Disse Ino com os olhos marejados.

-Lembra daquele dia Ino? Perguntou Sakura também com os olhos marejados.

-A cara deles era a melhor! Disse Tenten.

-E a Sakura com vergonha! Disse Ino.

-Vamo trabalhar senão vão demitir agente! Disse Temari encerrando o bate boca.

Limparam aqule quarto com pressa, pois ficar ali não fazia bem para nenhuma delas.

_**Neném sem chupeta  
Romeu sem Julieta  
Sou eu, assim, sem você**_

Forma pra casa depois de exaustivo dia de trabalho, e como sempre já estavam todas jogadas no sofá.

-O que agente faz agora? Perguntou Hinata.

-O que toda menina que está sofrendo por amor faria! Disse Temari autoritária.

-Assiste Titanic! Completou Sakura.

Depois de algum tempo já podia se ver elas chorando de emoção, todas esparramadas pela sala.

-O Jack não podia morrer! Disse Tenten chorosa.

-Podia sim! O Gaara que não podia ter ido embora! Disse Ino também chorosa.

-Lembra que agente amava o Lenardo di Caprio Ino? Perguntou sakura.

-Lembro, ele foi meu primeiro amor! Disse ino rindo.

-Mas agora ele já foi substituido! Disse a Haruno.

_**Carro sem estrada  
Queijo sem goiabada  
Sou eu, assim, sem você...**_

-Ah vamos fazer algo pra distrair! Disse a Mitstashi (continuo não sabendo se é assim que se escreve)

-Vamos tentar cozinhar algo! Sugeriu Temari animada.

-Claro! Disse Hinata e as cinco foram para a cozinha.

-Ah, gente não dá não, todo lugar que eu vou eu lembro dele! Disse Ino angústiada.

-Concordo com ela! Disse Hinata triste.

_**Porque é que tem que ser assim?  
Se o meu desejo não tem fim**_

-O amor é uma dor! Disse Tenten sorrindo.

-Vou usar o meu pc. Disse Ino e saiu andando.

-Porque? Perguntou a Sabaku.

-Deu vontade.

_**Eu te quero a todo instante  
Nem mil alto-falantes  
Vão poder falar por mim...**_**  
**

_Alguns minutos depois..._

-GENTE!! Gritava Ino enquanto descia correndo as escadas.

-O quefoi criatura! Perguntou Tenten.

-Eu recebi um email deles!

-Você leu? Perguntou denovo a morena.

-Não to esperando vocês ! Disse ela, e as cinco correram para seu quarto.

_Email on__:_

**Para:**Yamanaka Ino

**De:**Sabaku no Gaara

**Cc: **Hyuuga Hinata, Mitstashi Tenten, Haruno Sakura e Sabaku no Temari

**Assunto:** Importante!

**Mensagem:** Meninas, os nossos problemas estão resolvidos, nós cinco terminamos de resolver uns problemas aqui na empresa, e vamos nos mudar para a ilha.

Não vai ser fácil, ainda temos que procurar casa trabalho etç... Mas não deizem que se pode fazer tudo por amor? Ta ai a prova.

Nesse momento tem um bando de loucos gritando coisas pra mim aqui atrás, mas fazer o que né. Eles tão mandando dizer que amam vocês e que estão morrendo de saudade.

Bem, era só isso mesmo.

PS: Ino, eu te amo!

_Email off_

_**Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão, é o meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo...**_

-Não acredito! Gritou Temari.

-Nuss! Isso é que é amor! Eles largaram tudo por nós! Disse Tenten emocionada.

-O Neji largando sua vida profissional por amor, ele sempre disse que não acreditava em amor! Disse Hinata.

-A Hina-chan até parou de gaguejar! Disse Sakura.

-Vocês sabem que eu não gagueo muito com pessoas próximas.

-Ino você não vai dizer nada? Perguntou Temari a Ino que permanecia imóvel na cadeira.

-O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA VAI VOLTAR! Gritou Ino da janela.

-como ela foi parar lá? O.o Perguntou Tenten assustada.

-Ela saiu correndo. Respondeu a Hyuuga.

_Alguns dias depois..._

Novamente elas estavam naquele porto, mas agora ao envés de caras tristes agora exibiam sorrisos lindos. Nesse instante elas viram um barco se aproximar, dentro dele estavamos donos de seus corações. Eles desceram todos correndo ao encontro um do outro.

-Não disse que voltaria! Disse o ruivo a Ino.

-E quem te disse que eu não acreditei! Disse a loira sorrindo marota. –Aliás eu tava morrendo de saudade, literalmente! Disse ela antes de beijá-lo.

-A Hinata disse que você não acreditava em amor e agora está aqui depois de ter abandonado tudo por mim. Disse Tenten sorrindo.

-Pra você ver o que fez comigo.

-O amor muda as pessoas! Disse ela antes de ser beijada pelo rapaz.

-HINA-CHAN! Gritou Naruto alegre.

-Oi Naruto-kun. n.n

-Eu não parei de pensar em você! Disse ele beijando a garota.

-Eu posso confirmar, ele não parava de falar seu nome um instante já estava até ficando cansativo. Disse Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, não implica com ele! Disse Sakura fazendo biquinho.

-Só faço isso porque você pediu. Disse ele antes de roubar um beijo da namorada.

-Minha problemática, é tão bom te ver denovo. Disse o Nara com um sorriso.

-Já tava até com saudade de te ouvir me chamando de problemática!

-Tá tudo muito bom, mas agente não pode ficar aqui no porto pro resto da vida! Disse Ino e os outros concordaram.

**Na casa delas...**

-vocês podem ficar aqui por uns dias temos dois quartos grandes sobrando. Disse Temari e os cinco foram se instalar nos quartos.

_Algumas horas depois..._

-Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem. Disse Sakura.

-Que nada eu quero mesmo é curtir uma praia! Disse Naruto animado.

-Faça como quiser. Disse Sakura.

_Na praia..._

Os dez já estavam separados em casais, todos rindo brincando...

-Aiai esses nossos amigos são loucos né? Perguntou Ino observando nruto pular no mar com Hinata no colo.

-Realmente. Disse o ruivo sorrindo.

-Você fica lindo quando sorri, devia rir mais. Ele sorriu novamente e a tomou para um beijo.

_Enquanto isso com Naruto e Hinata..._

-Hina-chan, vamos entrar no mar?

-Claro Naruto-kun. Respondeu ela um pouco corada.

Então o rapaz a pegou no colo e se jogou no mar.

_Sasuke e Sakura..._

-Hoje é o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida! Disse a garota animada.

-E qual foi o primeiro?

-O dia que você me pediu em namoro!

_Shikamaru e Temari..._

-É verdade que você tava com saudade de me ouvir te chamando de problemática?

-Detesto admitir mas é sim.

-Minha problemática!

-Meu preguiçoso!

_Tenten e Neji..._

-Loucura essa de vocês né?

-É sim, nós somos um bando de loucos pra abandonar a nossa vida pra vir morar numa ilha no fim do mundo. Tudo por um bando de garotas, mas vale a pena.

-Sério!

-Com toda certeza. Disse ele beijando-a.

**Continua...**

**Oi gente eu to até emocionada, esse foi o penúltimo cap da história!**

**Sério até agora não acredito que escrevi algo tão meloso! **

**Eu tentei fazer o mais rápido possível!**

**PC: Até eu estou emocionado!**

**Eu: Pra vocês verem a fic já ta no capítulo dez, parece que foi ontem que eu postei o primeiro!**

**pC: Nem faz tanto tempo assim.**

**Eu: Tem razão.**

**PC: Vamos ao que interessa, mandem reviews pra agente saber o que vocês acharam OK?**

**EU: Isso mesmo!**

**Merchandising:**

**Pijama's Party: Meu novo projeto, vários casais.**

**I'm a Believer: Quase concluída, Neji/tenten.**

**Delírios de Baile: Fic para o tornei de fanfics da mágica e a assassina, Neji/Tenten.**

**A Dona dos mais belos perolados: Fic curtinha meio poética, Naru/Hina.**

**Eu: Pó hoje é só.**

**PC: Ja Ne Minna!**

**Eu: Ja Ne Minna!**


	11. Perfeitamente

**Disclamer:os personagens de naruto não me pertencem,Se pertencessem eu ia colocar o gaara pra ficar com a Ino u.u **

**Yo pessoas! Eu sei que demorei e MUITO pra terminar essa fic! Foi péssimo da minha parte, mas tenho uma justificativa plausível: Não é que eu fiquei com preguiça, mas a inspiração fugiu e só voltou agora, escrevi esse capítulo uma três vezes, mas como tinham ficado todos uma DROGA eu reescrevi.**

**Espero que curtam!**

**Só pra esclarecer em itálico é Pov Ino e em negrito e Pov Gaara ok? **

**Perfeitamente...**

Para aquele grupo era assim que tudo estava perfeito...

Principalmente para aquele casal.

_Eu sempre esperei pelo príncipe encantado, sonhei que ele viria numa linda carruagem com cavalos brancos._

_O tempo passou, mas isso não quer dizer que abandonei meus sonhos continuei esperando o tal "homem perfeito"._

_Então ele surge na minha vida, era só um garoto comum, mas conseguiu domar meus pensamentos..._

_Virou minha cabeça, me fez perder o chão, esperar a todo o momento que ele aparecesse, me fez ter raiva de mim mesma por pensar tudo aquilo, me fez perceber que nem tudo que eu quero eu posso ter._

_Mas o amor dói, e era dor que eu sentia quando olhava pra ele justamente por ele parecer não perceber que eu estava ali._

_Mais tarde eu ia perceber que aquilo era tudo teatro e que na verdade ele me amava, toda aquela frieza era só fingimento. E como ele fingia bem..._

_Toda vez que a campainha tocava, eu sonhava que ele ia entrar na minha casa se declarar pra mim, que ia me pedir em namoro. Isso realmente aconteceu..._

_O barulhinho infeliz da campainha ecoou na minha cabeça, praguejei mentalmente contra a criatura idiota que teria me feito levantar do sofá naquele frio pra atender a porta. Jamais eu imaginei que seria ele não daquela vez._

_Os meus sonhos se realizaram, não teve declaração, ou pedido de namoro formal. Mas precisava? Aquele beijo me disse tudo. _

_Ele somente ele poderia ter me feito tão feliz! Nenhum príncipe iria me fazer tão completa._

_Agora tudo está perfeito... Completamente..._

_Esse não é o meu conto de fadas._

_É a minha história de amor..._

**O amor transforma as pessoas...**

**Eu Sabaku no Gaara apaixonado? Nunca acreditei que isso ia acontecer...**

**Mas isso era antes de conhecer aquela garota...**

**Ela tomou todos os meus pensamentos, todo o meu tempo, me levou a loucura. Isso era tão abominável, eu não aceitava os meus próprios pensamentos. Como eu um garoto que sempre achou esse tal amor uma grande idiotice poderia estar sentindo algo assim.**

**Cada vez que a olhava, ela parecia mais distante. Era como se ele me odiasse e quisesse se afastar de mim. Sentia-me incapaz de falar com ela de sorrir pra ela até de olhar pra ela, e isso fez com que eu me tornasse ainda mais frio, distante...**

**Aos poucos fui vendo meus amigos se entregarem ao amor, vendo-os mudarem cada vez mais por garotas. Achava que isso não aconteceria comigo.**

**Aquela noite eu estava completamente sem rumo, andando pra qualquer lugar, e quando vi já estava na porta dela. Já não me controlava mais, estava sendo movido pelo coração. Eu olhava pra ela ali, na minha frente olhando pra mim esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, que eu dissesse alguma coisa.**

**Era a hora de jogar tudo pro ar, esquecer tudo o que pudesse vir depois, apenas amar...**

_Amor, ele consegue unir a todos, consegue superar todos os problemas..._

**Consegue mudar as pessoas...**

_**Consegue até o impossível!**_

**The**_ End_

**Essa frase no fim que é em negrito itálico, faz parte da narrativa dos dois ok?**

**Eu estou muito feliz e muito triste ao mesmo tempo. Vou sentir muita saudade de escrever essa fic, ou sentir saudade dos leitores também é claro! 8D Mas é minha primeira fic, estou feliz em terminá-la.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**-A Miilla-chan, por ter me ensinado a postar fics.**

**-Ao PC, por não ter desligado enquanto eu digitava.**

**-Aos leitores, por terem me dado força de vontade pra continuar a fic.**

**-A minha inspiração, por não ter me abandonado muito.**

**Bem é só, espero que tenham gostado da fic.**

**Quero reviews ein?**

**PC: E aqui que agente se despede!**

**Eu: Tchau gente! chorando**

**Story by Guinomio**


End file.
